Truce
by Allora L
Summary: The Cyniclons and the Mew Mews are going to form a truce. Takes place after 'Pai's Love' and 'Taruto's Love'. PXL, TXL


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This is the sequel to 'Pai's Love' and 'Taruto's Love'. Please read and review!**

**Café Mew Mew**

It was the next day after Pai had confessed his love to Lettuce and Taruto confessed his love to Pudding. Pudding and Lettuce had told Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Ichigo to sit down as they explained what happened.

"Pudding would you like to start off first?" Lettuce asked.

"No no, you can start off first Lettuce onee-chan." Pudding said.

"O…okay." she said blushing.

"Why'd you call this meeting?" Mint asked. "I could be having my tea right about now."

"W…well you see…" Lettuce stuttered "last night Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto came to my house." she said.

"What!?" Ichigo and the others yelled, except Pudding. "Did they do anything to you? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…Pai last night confessed his love for me." Lettuce said blushing a deep red.

"WHAT!?" they other yelled.

"He said that he loves me, and then we…kissed." she said holding her hands up to her cheeks trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Is that why Kisshu kissed me last night!?"

"He what!" Ryou yelled.

"Yeah, he said he was teaching Pai how to kiss." Ichigo said. "He said he never kissed a girl before."

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Lettuce said bowing.

"So he confessed his love for you?" Ryou asked. Lettuce nodded. "And Pudding don't tell me, Taruto did the same for you."

Pudding nodded. "Taru-Taru told Pudding he liked her. He asked Pudding to be his girlfriend." she said smiling.

"So…what are we going to do?" Mint asked Ryou.

"We told them to come here. They should be here soon." Lettuce said.

"You told them what!?" Ryou asked.

"We're sorry, but they told us that they wanted to form a truce with us." Lettuce explained.

"A truce?" Zakuro asked. "What kind of truce?"

"I can answer that." Kisshu said transporting in with Pai and Taruto.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo said standing up quickly.

"Don't worry kitten, I won't kiss you this time. We're here to explain ourselves."

"We want to form a truce with you all." Pai said.

"Explain." Ryou said.

"In this treaty or truce if you will we will stop fighting you and trying to destroy the planet. In exchange you will help us by giving us some Mew Aqua to help our people." Pai explained.

Ichigo and the others looked at each other. "I suppose that could work." Ichigo said. "I mean it would hurt giving them some Mew Aqua."

"But what about you leader?" Keiichiro asked. "You said you had a leader that was suppose to help your people. What will you do about him?"

"He has no power really." Kisshu said. "All we have to do is not give him any Mew Aqua and he can not harm us, our people, or the humans. All we have to do is tell him to bug off." Kisshu said. He saw Pai giving him a look. "Only nicely." Kisshu said rolling his eyes.

Ichigo looked at Zakuro and Mint and nodded. "Okay we'll do it." she said.

"Wonderful!" Kisshu said happily. "Like they say kitten make love not war." he said leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed him back. "You said you wouldn't kiss me!" she yelled.

"I couldn't help myself." he said shrugging.

Ryou sighed. "Okay we'll agree to this truce of yours. Now, how much Mew Aqua will you need to help restore the planet your people are on."

"Not much. Mew Aqua has some amazing properties and powers so it won't take much." Pai said.

"Alright." Ryou said standing up. "Come with me to the basement. We have some Mew Aqua down there that you can have."

"Thank you." Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto said as they followed them to the basement, leaving the girls upstairs.

"So you and Pai are together?" Ichigo asked looking at Lettuce. Lettuce nodded and blushed. "So tell me, how did it happen."

"Well…he came to my house late at night and told me he loved me. He said I was a ray of sunshine that beamed upon a flower growing in a dark cave making it blossom." she said.

Ichigo and the others smiled. "That's very poetic." Ichigo said.

Lettuce nodded. "After he said that he hugged me and told me he loved me. Then he kissed me." she said blushing still thinking about the kiss.

"How was it, na no do?"

"It was nice." she said blushing redder.

"I can't believe that he was still hadn't ever kissed a girl before." Mint said.

"He stayed over for a while and said that he wanted his first kiss to be with the one he loves." Lettuce said.

"That's sweet." Ichigo said.

"It was my first kiss too, so I don't think I was very good at it." she said.

"Even I think it's cute that you two never kissed anyone before and ended up kissing each other." Zakuro said.

"You said he stayed over for a while. What did you two do?" Ichigo asked grinning.

"Well…he explained to me about the truce, and after that he told me how his love for me grew after we fought underwater." Lettuce said.

"What'd you two do after that?" Ichigo asked with a bigger grin on her face.

Lettuce turned all red, even to the tips of her ears. "He said he wanted to kiss some more."

"That hound dog." Mint said.

"How'd you two kiss after that?" Ichigo asked.

"W…well I sat on the bed cross-legged and he was on his hands and knees leaning over me to kiss me."

"What!?" they all yelled. "He's just as bad a Kisshu, if not worse!" Ichigo said crossing her arms. "Although…Lettuce that was very unlike you to do such a thing." Ichigo said grinning.

Lettuce gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mint asked. "It's not your fault he wanted to do 'that'."

"Yes but I let him." she said bowing.

"Lettuce it's okay." Zakuro said. "If you enjoyed it you don't have to apologize."

"Thank you Zakuro. I did enjoy kissing him." she said bowing.

"So Pudding tell me how did Taruto tell you?" Ichigo said.

"Well he stopped by and talked to me outside. He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. After that I introduced him to my brothers and sister, and he stayed over that night." she said.

"What did you two do that night?" Ichigo asked.

"He told me about the truce and we talked about other things." she said winking.

"Like what?" Mint asked.

Pudding winked again. "It's a secret." she said holding her finger up to her mouth.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw Kisshu holding a small amount of Mew Aqua in a vial.

Ichigo walked over to Pai. "You're a real pervert you know that." she said joking with him.

"What, what did I do?" he asked.

"You know what you did. Kissing Lettuce like that."

Pai turned a deep shade of red. "You told them that?" he asked looking at Lettuce.

"I'm sorry Pai. We were just making small talk and it slipped out." she said covering her face from the embarrassment.

Pai sighed. "You don't have to apologize so much." he said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"What, what happened?" Taruto and Kisshu asked.

Ichigo leaned over and whispered in Kisshu's and Taruto's ears. "Pai!" Kisshu said shocked. "Of all people I thought you could control your hormones."

Pai looked furious at Ichigo. "You are so dead." he said through his clenched tight jaw.

Ichigo ran and hid behind Kisshu. "I'm sorry. I just found it funny being you after all."

"How long till you get to second base?" Kisshu joked.

"KISSHU!" Pai yelled blushing at the thought of it. "Don't think I won't punch you."

**Inoharo Park**

Kisshu yelped and grabbed Ichigo by her hand and transported away. They landed in Inohara Park underneath the big sakura tree.

"Kisshu why'd you take me here?" she said letting go of his hand.

"It's probably safer for you and I to be here then in the café with Pai." he said. "Well I should probably transport you home, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes please."

"Okay hold my hand." he said extending out his hand. Ichigo grabbed his hand and transported to her home.

**Ichigo's house**

Kisshu teleported her into her room. "Here you go kitten. You should be safe here." he said.

"Thank you Kisshu." she said releasing his hand and began to blush. "But what about you? Won't Pai hit you later on the ship?"

"Nah. I got the Mew Aqua." he said holding it up. "He wouldn't dare touch me as long as I have this baby."

"But eventually you'll have to let go of it."

"Yeah, but Pai talks a big game but won't actually hit me. He's afraid if I tell our parents that he'll get punished."

"Oh. Well…thank you Kisshu for protecting me." she said.

"You're welcome Koneko-chan." he said. "I'll always protect you." he said. "Well, bye." he said waving then transported off.

"Maybe Kisshu's not all that bad." she said out loud to herself.

**Sorry it's a little short, but don't forget to review. And don't forget to check out my poll.**


End file.
